


Wake Me Up

by mylandofmagical



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Glee
Genre: Crossover, Klaine, M/M, glee and divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylandofmagical/pseuds/mylandofmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is stuck in a faction he doesn't belong in. He must leave, and start a new beginning. He escapes, and is astonished at the anything but normal life that he leads. Glee/Divergent crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little introduction into the life of Blaine Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome! This is now my second story on here and I am very excited about it. I really hope you enjoy, I will update this about once or twice a week. Comments and Kudos are welcomed with open arms.  
>  -squidney

The hustling crowd of black and white clothes clouded around me as I rushed to find a familiar face. I wore a black windbreaker and simple white T-shirt; standard Candor clothing.

The bus I waited for stunk the block with its exhaust, Candor children filed on and I checked my watch to see that- yet again- she was late. I waved at the factionless man who drove our bus, bouncing on my feet, and suddenly my friend is swinging around the corner, polished and perfect as always.

"Hey curls!" she exclaimed, hopping past me and gracefully sweeping the stairs of the bus.

"Hey Santana." I said a little less enthusiastically.

The bus doors closed as we took seats near the back, where groups of Abnegation clustered together to make room for us. I mouth 'thank you' to them as Santana and I sat.

Santana ranted, and I silently listened, playing with my hands like most mornings.

Santana always showed the traits of a Candor, the usual non-withheld honesty, but recently it had been different.

I, on the other hand, did not act like a Candor. I appreciated the Candor life as an outsider, but could never partake in it. I was not at home in Candor. Not to the slightest. My whole life consisted of a constant stream of lies.

I gently pealed back the edge of my jacket to see the bruises, my breath hitching. They were slowly healing from the last time, coloring my skin odd shades of yellow and green. Santana stopped her blabbing and her gaze fell on my arm. She took a deep breath, "One more day." she said. I nod in understanding.

One more day and I could leave this place for good, I could be safe, and not have to worry about hiding bruises and telling lies.

 _You need to protect yourself,_ my subconscious lectured me, _this could be prevented, be brave, be Dauntless._

Dauntless. The faction of the brave. I longed to be them, longed to be able to stand up for myself. Today was the aptitude test, the test to see which faction I belong. The test to provide me reason for a new home.

Dauntless, Candor, Abnegation, Amity, or Erudite.

I needed Dauntless. I had to be able to protect myself, I had to get away.

\---------------------------

After lunch we all sat divided: Abnegation quietly in the back. Erudite discussing something way beyond me in the front. Amity sitting in a circle in the floor, braiding each others hair and smiling about one thing or another. Dauntless talking loudly, having arm wrestles and laughing too loud. And Candor, laying in the very middle, the majority of my group in a playful debate, non-withholding their opinions no matter how offensive they may be.

Santana and I were silent though, too caught up in our thoughts to take part. The names of members of Candor slowly started to get called, one at a time to a hallway of doors we would have to go to to take the faction test. I looked over at my best friend to find, unsurprisingly, that her gaze was on the Amity group, on a blond girl with yellow flowers braided into her hair.

I mentioned earlier that recently things had changed with Santana, that her truthfulness had adbruptly taken a decline. There was only one thing stopping Santana from staying in Candor; and that was Brittany. Santana had loved her since they had started grade school, and it wasn't until recently that Brittany reciprocated. They had to hide their seeing each other, I was the only one who knew, because inter-faction relationships were forbidden.

" _Santana Lopez_." an Abnegation women called from the open door.

Santana sighed, her face dropping, looking suddenly ten years older. I grabbed her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. "Damnit B." she hissed under her breath.

I gave her an encouraging smile, "You have nothing to worry about, you will do wonderful."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled non-the-less, "What is defined as wonderful in a test like this?" she asked, more to herself than me, slowly walking off.

That question echoed in my head, _What is defined as wonderful in a test like this?_

I didnt understand. I couldn't understand. I sat at the table, and felt every thing shifting. Tomorrow, I would probably be in another faction, I would leave my best friend forever.

Suddenly a voice shattered my whirling thoughts, making a terror grip me.

" _Blaine Anderson_ "

It was my time, this test could determine the fate of my life.

\-----------------------

The women in gray lead me down to room 3, gesturing for me to go in. I clamored in awkwardly, my eyes falling upon an uncomfortable metal chair in the center of the room. I gaze around the room, my reflection ogling back at me in the room of mirrors. I looked awfully small, and my dark, frizzy curls fell on my tan forehead, grazing my bushy eyebrows and hazel eyes that were framed by thick glasses. I had always looked childish, too young to be 16.

An Amity women in orange smiled at me. I smile back as best as I could until I saw the needle she was holding, a sudder going though me at the sight. "What are you going to inject me with?" I asked quickly.

She put down the injector as to not seem threatening, "Dont worry, it will not hurt. Its just a simulation. I can not tell you what it does, you will have to trust me." she paused. "Sit down in the chair and relax."

I sat, obviously not relaxed. I was not a big fan of needles. I tried to find something to distract me as she prepared the simulation. I saw that the women had flowers braided into her hair, just like the ones that Brittany and her sister always had. "Do you happen to know Brittany Pierce?" I asked.

The women smiled, and her whole demeanor seeming to shift. "She is my daughter." she complied.

"She is a lovely girl.' I said and smiled, even in the draft atmosphere of the room, Amity happiness was contagious.

"I know, I am very proud of her."

I nodded. The simulation was ready, and she held it up to my neck.

I cringe when I felt the cool metal pierce my skin. "Just relax." a voice says, just before the darkness covered me.


End file.
